Persistance
by jordygirl
Summary: The story of how I think Lily fell for James. ONE SHOT!  Art belongs to Burdge-bug, colored by  maera-kyrie on DeviantART
1. Persistance

**AN: OH MY GOD WHY. I was reading through all my stories, like I always do after a while has passed, and when I re-read this one…oh man I couldn't even get all the way through it! IT WAS HORRIBLE. I don't even know why anyone stopped to critique it! I feel shamed for even publishing this, so I'm re-writing this. As horrid as the story was, I'm sticking with the idea. Basically James and Lily getting together for first time. Hope this time is better! Thanks and enjoy! And yes, I kept the POV's, but don't worry, I only switch once. **

_**Lily's POV**_

I hurried down the second floor corridor, heels clacking and books clutched to my chest.

Please don't be late, please don't be late!

I took my seat in potions just as the bells rang.

Professor Slughorn didn't say a thing at my near tardiness, didn't even bat an eye.

I sighed in relief and opened my book to the assigned page.

About half way through the article on love potions, a note fluttered on my desk, directly next to my quill.

Subtly I unfolded the note under my desk and read over it quickly.

Oh lovely, _another_ note from Potter. Who, surprise surprise, wanted to go on a date with me.

I crinkled up the note and shoved it in my bag, continuing to read the assigned page.

Moments later another Note landed back on my desk.

I really wasn't in the mood for this.

I crunched up the paper again and shoved it into the bottom of my bag, right next to the other.

The rest of class luckily was spent note free, finishing the article and starting on the written assignment.

I had finished when the bells rang for the end of class.

Potions being my last class of the day, I took my time packing up and making my way out of the classroom.

So I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Evans!"

Joy.

"What do you want Potter? I've got things to do" I huffed

"Just wanted to know if you got those notes I sent you Evans. They seem to be getting intercepted!" James grinned

"Oh yes, quite a shame. Guess I'll never read them now!" I shot back, keeping my eyes trained in front of me

"Suppose I'll just have to tell you what was in them then!" James said

"Oh I _do_ wonder" I said, rolling my eyes

"It' now or never! Evans? Will you do me the highest honor, of going out with me?"

"Hmm let me think. No I think I'll pass" I said evenly.

"Darn. I'll have to try again tomorrow. Well at least let me walk to you back to the common room. It's on my way" James offered

"_Fine_" I sighed

_**One Month Later**_

I **hate** feeling confused.

Nothing I could loathe more.

I like being informed, not stuck in the dark.

It's always been like that.

So when I started to feel confused about James Potter.

Well, I didn't like it at all.

It first sign was when I hesitated with the answer.

It was the usual.

_Will you go out with me Evans?_

And I hesitated.

Never ever in the history of us had I ever hesitated when James Potter asked me out. Ever.

It was frightening.

But eventually I managed a no.

I don't think he thought anything of it.

The second sign was when I started to actually consider his offer.

_Why didn't I go out with him?_

Then the sense snapped back into me.

Bloody hell! What was I thinking! This is James freaking Potter I'm thinking about here! There was a reason I had been turning him down for two years straight!

The third was the worst.

The feeling I got when I was around him.

Sometimes my heart would beat quicker. Or my stomach would flutter.

God I hated being confused.

And of course there was the forth.

The noticing.

I started to notice how James's hair was ridiculously messy and dreadfully handsome.

I noticed how his glasses would slide to the tip of his nose when he focused.

I especially noticed the smile he saved just for me.

I so hopelessly confused.

I thought about him often, what would happen if I actually took him up on his offers, if there was ever a chance of us being a couple.

I even talked to Alice, told her about my feelings. She encouraged me to talk to him, say yes to his offers, anything really.

So I delivered the verdict to Alice.

I would say yes.

The next time he asked, I would say yes. Just to see what happened.

My heart beat quickened at the thought.

Then, I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Oh_.

James stood in the corner eyes closed, hands wrapped around a beautiful fourth year.

And they were kissing.

I could feel my heart shatter.

I was too late.

Soundlessly I ran in the other direction, tears stinging in my eyes.

Alice didn't even ask.

I collapsed in her arms and sobbed, her just holding me the entire time, telling me everything would be fine.

When I had finally calmed down enough to tell her what had happened her eyes shone in sympathy.

"Oh Lily" she whispered

"I finally let myself like him Alice. After all this time and he broke my heart" I cried

"It's okay Lily, everything will be fine"

I wiped my eyes.

"You can go to dinner Alice, I won't keep you"

"Lily-"

"Really Alice, I'm fine, just go eat" I encouraged

Alice hesitated for a moment then nodded

"All right. I'll be back soon okay?" she said quietly

"Okay" I whispered

As soon as Alice was out of the room I curled up on my bed and cried some more.

Fifteen minutes later I was dead asleep.

_**James's POV**_

Something strange was going on.

I hadn't seen Lily all day.

She hadn't been in any of the classes we had together, and I hadn't seen her at lunch.

So I hurried over to Alice after Potions

"Alice, do you know where Lily is? I haven't seen her around all day" I asked

Alice gave me a hard look

"She's not been feeling her best"

"Is she sick?" I asked

"Not the kind of sick you're thinking" Alice said, and walked away without another word

I stood in the hall, dumbstruck at Alice's harshness.

What in the world was that supposed to mean anyway? Not the sick you're thinking of..

Later in the common room, after checking the infirmary of course, I found Sirius.

"Hey mate, you seen Lily around?"

Sirius shook his head "She's been in her room all day. Word is she's been crying"

"Crying?" now I was worried

"Yeah. You should go talk to Alice" he advised

"I already have! I think she's mad at me" I said rubbing the back of my neck wearily

"Then go find Frank, Alice probably told him"

"Thanks"

"Uh huh"

Frank was deep into his History of Magic homework when I interrupted him.

"Hey Frank?"

"Oh hey James. What's going on?" Frank asked, looking up from his paper.

"I was just wondering have you heard anything about Lily from Alice? I'm kinda worried about her" I confessed

Frank hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, but you can't tell Alice I told you alright?"

"Sure" I agreed

"She's been locked up in their room all day, crying her eyes out. Boy trouble Alice says"

"A boy? But Lily doesn't even have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed

"Yes, I _know_ that. Keep quiet will you? This part you have to keep to yourself especially. I'm only telling you because you're my mate" Frank said "It's about you. Alice said that Lily was going to say yes to going out with you. But I guess she saw you snogging Eliza yesterday and she just kind of…shattered"

My heart dropped.

"She was going to say yes to me?" I asked weakly

Frank nodded "Alice says she's been thinking about it for weeks now, all worried about you and stuff. It had taken ages to work up the courage she said."

"Oh Merlin" I croaked

How had I messed this up? Lily Evans, the girl I was _head over heels_ for, was actually going to go agree to go out with me, was even mildly interested! And I had blown it.

Merlin I was an idiot.

"Don't tell anyone though alright? Alice doesn't want it to get out. I barely got her to tell me" Frank said

I nodded.

"Go set things right mate"

I walked up the stairs to the boys dorms numbly, sitting down onto my bed and putting my head into my hands.

"What's wrong?"

Remus sat at his bed next to mine and looking up from his astronomy book with concern.

"I've ruined everything" I said miserably

"Come now, I'm sure you haven't ruined everything. What happened?" Remus pressed

"Lily. She was actually going to agree to go out with me! And I blew it"

"How did you manage that?" he asked

"She saw me snogging Eliza yesterday. Frank and Sirius said she's been in her room crying all day"

Remus sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked softly

"I don't know Remus. Merlin I hate myself" I croaked

"James listen, we all know that Lily means a lot to you, and if she feels the same way then you can't let her slip away"

"I know but-"

"Wait. I wasn't finished. You need to talk to her. Apologize. Eliza doesn't mean anything to you, I know, you know, but she doesn't. I think this is the only chance you're going to get with her. So jump on it"

"You're right. But how do I talk to her? She won't come out of her room!" I exclaimed

"Well…there is something…recently I found a spell in one of the older books in the library. It was for temporarily getting through set curses or charms. That might work"

"All right!"

"But you can't cast it on yourself. Only someone else" he informed me carefully

"Alright, let's do this!"

Remus smiled and pulled out his wand.

He took a deep breath and recited the spell.

"That should do. Good luck Prongs"

"Thanks Remus. I owe you" I said gratefully, grabbing my invisibility cloak on the way out of the door

As I crept up the stairs to the girl's dorm, I heard a soft crying.

_Lily_, I thought sadly.

I pushed her door open quietly and saw she was curled up against her headboard, an oversized sweater covering her wracking body.

I pulled off my cloak and dropped it on the floor.

"Lily?" I asked quietly

She started and stared at me in horror

"James?" she whispered "How did you get up here"

"It doesn't matter Lily. I just…I had to talk to you"

She was quiet, tears shining on her cheeks. Eyes bloodshot.

"Please Lils! I know I blew it! I know! But please hear me out! I promise you that girl didn't mean anything to me, no girl I've ever been with ever has!" I took a deep breath "You're the only one I've ever loved okay?"

She started to tear up again.

"When I heard…that you might feel the same way…you don't even know how full of hope I was. I've waited for years for you. But it didn't even matter. I could wait even longer" I approached the end of the bed, standing right in front of her "Just please don't hate me Lily. I really don't think I could stand it"

"James I…" Lily trailed off, speechless

"Please? Just one more chance Lils?" I pleaded

Lily's lip quivered for a moment, and then she sprung into my arms.

"Of course I'll give you another chance you prat" she whispered "You always do come back anyways don't you?"

James grinned and wrapped his arms around her in return

"Always"

**AN: Sorry I couldn't incorporate the "I Love You" into the story but it would have been a little sudden huh? The original is set as the second chapter, just in case any of you poor souls feel the urge to read it (I don't recommend it) and just for the sake of seeing the difference and hopefully improvement in the story! I appreciate every review and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	2. I Love You Too The Original Story

Lily's POV

Lily made her way down the corridor thinking about the upcoming transfiguration test when she found James Potter snogging some pretty girl. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and her heart dropped. She ran all the way back to the common room. Why did she care anyways? She thought Potter was an arrogant no good git whom never dated a girl longer than 2 weeks. Lily refused to be forgotten in the trail of broken hearts. But why did she care? Was there something else there except hate? She hoped not. All of a sudden Lily felt another presence in the room. And she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach she very well knew who it was. Lily dried her eyes and turned around. Her eyes met stunning hazel. "Whats with you Evans?" he asked looking at her puffy eyes. Oh no, I forgot! To late for the spell now. "Its nothing Potter." she replied coldly as she spun back around. Maybe she would talk it over with Alice, get her opinion. The thought was cut short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and turned around. "Yes?" she said flatly. "Lily are you OK?" James asked concern filling his voice. Lily couldn't tell him the truth, never. "Don't worry about me James, I can take care of myself." she replied looking at his handsome face. With that she ran upstairs not waiting for his reply. There she poured her heart out to Alice. Poor Lily, she's been through so much with Sev calling her that name and her sister disowning her. Now shes got one more drama in her life. Alice thought with sympathy. Alice didn't know the half of it. Lily felt abandon and neglected but most of all she felt let-down. She had lost her two best friends. Her sister and her first wizard friend. She missed them both terribly but she knew that what was done was done. She always had Alice but it just wasn't the same.

James POV

James was so confused. But only about one thing. Lily Evans. He had loved her since second year, but had a gigantic crush on her first year. Unfortunately she hated him. This had pretty much torn him apart. But his friends had helped him along. He dated other girls and pulled pranks. It never really filled the void though. "Earth to Prongs!" Sirius yelled. James jumped a little. He had been thinking about how Lily had called him by his name earlier. "Oh, what Padfoot?" James said not paying his full attention. Sirius rolled his eyes and repeated: "Just thought I would remind you its Mooney's "special time of the month" this weekend. Remus flinched with the mention of his "furry little problem". James nodded, of course he remembered. He had been doing the same thing since second year, keeping Remus company on the full moon. At noon James walking down to transfiguration when he ran into Lily. Literally. "Oh sorry!" James apologized quickly. "Its OK" mumbled Lily. What was with her today? was she mad at him or something? He retraced his steps in his mind. This morning he had breakfast, goofed around with Sirius (but not enough to enrage Lily) oh and then he had hooked up with that hot ravenclaw... maybe that was it. He had heard someone run off at one point but didn't look up figuring it was Peter who had caught him in the wrong moment. But why would make her so depressed? Even if that _was_ the reason. He stepped into the classroom and his mind shifted to the test he was just about to take. He left the classroom a while later and headed back to the common room before his next class. He spotted Lily and made a bee-line for her. "Hey Evans feeling better?" he asked. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Why the interest Potter?" she said in an accusing voice. James blushed a tad. "Oh.. well you just seemed a little down earlier so I just wanted to see if you were... umm better." James stuttered. Lily's face was unreadable. "Oh yeah. I'd rather not talk about it." she said her face falling fast. James sensed he had said something wrong. "Well I'll see you around Evans, take care of yourself." said James, he didn't want to mess up any more.

Lily's POV

I was thinking about him all of class. He kept crossing my mind every time I forgot about him. And it annoyed the heck out of me. Why couldn't I just let it go, I would just be another 5 minute relationship. But maybe your wrong... whispered a voice inside her head as she was walking into the common room. She was making her way to the window seat when she heard him. "Hey Evans feeling better?" he said with hints of concern in his voice but there was something else... nervousness? No, James Potter nervous? Don't kid yourself Lily. "Why the interest Potter?" she accused. Then he surprised her further. James Potter blushed. Which was big because he had such a big ego Lily was surprised he could play on a broom so well. "Well you seemed a little down earlier so I just wanted to see if you were... umm better." he stuttered. Lilly remembered that morning and she put on her straightest face. "Oh yeah. I'd rather not talk about it" Lily replied. She tried to keep her expression, but to no avail, it fell fast. James seemed to also get a bit down. He bid her goodbye and scurried away. She sighed aloud. What had she done? He was the boy of her dreams and she always shooed him away when he got close. Lilly headed to her next class with a lot of thoughts. Slughorn gave her full marks for her potion but asked if she she had something on her mind that was bothering her. She politely told him she was OK and went to the library before dinner. She didn't want to run into a certain messy haired boy in the common room. She read some interesting facts on merpeople then a half an hour later made her way down to dinner to sit with Alice.

James POV

I had a certain red head on my mind all of class. She just wouldn't go away. But I didn't mind. After the lesson I went to the common room and met up with Mooney. He told me that Padfoot and Wormtail were off planning something of the pranking sort but he had not payed any attention to where they went. So I just laid down on the sofa and daydreamed about Lily. Mooney tried to get my attention and asked what was on my mind. "Well you see It's Lily again, I just can't let go of her Remus!" I confided in him. He nodded. "Maybe you should just have a heart to heart with her, I know it isn't usually how you get things done, but Lily's different James." He was right. It was time I had a decent conversation about our feelings. Lily was different. I waited on the couch for her for a half an hour then went to dinner, hoping I would run into her. I got to the Gryfindor table and searched for the beautiful green eyed girl. Then I spotted her. She was snogging some guy. My heart plummeted and I walked quickly back to the tower my desire for food gone. Then I got a flash of inspiration. I walked into the room of requirement and grabbed a bottle of firewiskey and went on my way again. A while later I was **completely** wasted. Sirius walked into the common room and sat down next to me he saw the bottle and knew what I had done. "Oh Prongs you are so drunk!" he commented. "Lily was kissing some guy" I blabbed. "You got it bad mate" he shook her head. Then things turned bad. Lily walked in and sat down in an armchair a few feet away. "Hullo guys" she said. "OH HI LILS" I yelled accidentally. "Whats up with him?" she asked Sirius. "Booze" replied Sirius simply. "Ughhh" Lily groaned and then she tried to leave. "NOOO DON'T LEAVE! I LOVEEE YOU!" I yelled. Lily froze in her tracks. But she didn't turn around. "PLEASE LILS! DON'T LEAVVE MEEE! I LURVE YOUUU! I yelled louder than last time. She spun around quickly. Sirius snickered "Nice way to break the news mate" Tears welled up in Lily's eyes and she ran out of the room. "Oh look what you've donnneee." I wined. Then I passed out. Whoops.

Lily's POV

I was just minding my own business eating dinner when some random guy came up to me. "You see I have to do this for a galleon..." then he kissed me. I punched him then yelled a little. After a little while I was back focusing on other things soon enough though I had gotten my payback. And he got his galleon. When I got to the Common room around 7:30 I saw James and Sirius on the couch. Come to think of it I hadn't seen James at dinner. I walked over to them and sat on my favorite armchair. I said hello but James reacted oddly. "OH HI LILS" he yelled. Ouch. Right in my ear! "Whats up with him?" I asked Sirius. "Booze" he replied like it was nothing. Oh great, James was gonna be a loud obnoxious jerk for the rest of the night. Fun fun. I groaned and started for my bed when James yelled. " NOOO DON'T LEAVE! I LOVEEE YOU!" I stopped cold. Had he really just said that? "PLEASE LILS! DON'T LEAVVE MEEE! I LURVE YOUUU!" he yelled very loudly. I turned around. "Nice way to break the news mate" Sirius snickered. With tears in my eyes I ran out of the room as quickly as I could. How could he do this to me? "Lily whats wrong?" asked Alice as I burst into tears. "James just told me that he loved me!" I cried. "Well I don't see how that's bad news." commented Alice. "Alice he was drunk!" I sobbed. Alice sat down quickly and comforted me. "It's OK Lils, don't cry." she tried. I cried myself to sleep though. I had a lovely dream of James and I having a date. A decent one where James wasn't hitting on me constantly and I was actually enjoying myself. Then I woke up.

James POV

Ohhh strange dreams. But back to that later. I woke up in the morning with a GIGANTIC headache. "Well, well, well if it isn't the drunk skunk" kidded Sirius. "UGHHHH" I groaned loudly. What time was it? Not late enough. "What happened Padfoot?" I asked curious since I had no memory of the night before. "Oh the usual, you just acted like a loud jerk and told Lily you loved her" snickered Sirius. I shot right out of bed. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Whoa lets settle down Prongs.." But by then I was freaking out. "NO I CAN'T! SIRIUS WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear. Sirius paled quickly so I knew it was bad. "Well she kind of ran out of the room crying" whispered Sirius who looked as if he wanted do disappear. "She wasn't supposed to find out that way!" I groaned. Great I had blown it between us. She would _never _even talk to me now! I tried to talk to her but I couldn't find her anywhere. She was probably avoiding me, but she couldn't escape from me forever, It was Saturday. I finally found her that afternoon in the Library crying her heart out to Remus. I knew that they had always been pretty good friends so it didn't bother me. "Lily please talk to me" I pleaded. She looked up with me tears rolling down her face. "You weren't supposed to find out like that Lils', I was just so depressed because I saw you snogging that guy and..." I was cut short by Lily. "So you really do love me James?" she asked still crying. "Yes Lily, for the longest time now." I said truthfully. Then she really surprised me. She got up from her seat and kissed me. Lily Evans kissed me.

Lily's POV

I was walking into a minefield. I had been avoiding James all day but I couldn't run forever. At noon I went to the Library and found Remus. "Whats wrong Lily? You seem down." he said looking up from his book. I burst out crying. "J-j-James told me he l-l-loved me!" I sobbed uncontrollably. He looked a bit startled. "I'm sure he meant it Lily. He has for the longest time" Remus said calmly. "R-r-really?" I stammered. Then James burst in. "Lily please talk to me" he tried. I stayed silent still crying. "You weren't supposed to find out like that Lils', I was just so depressed because I saw you snogging that guy and..." but I cut him off. "So you really do love me James?" I asked. "Yes Lily for the longest time now." He answered. He was so cute when he worried, then before I could decide against it I kissed him. Me kissing James Potter. We broke apart and I saw Remus inch away awkwardly. "I love you too James." I whispered. And that was the truth, I did love him. He was perfect. At least he was to me. He kissed me again and I loved it. For the first time in a while I was happy. And I stayed happy for a long time.

James POV

"I love you too James" she whispered. I was ecstatic. I had been waiting to hear those words forever. I leaned in and kissed her again. I never wanted this moment to end. And for the first time in a while, I was happy. And I hoped I would be for a long time.

AN: I noticed when I was checking my story stats the other day, how badly this story was doing. I got 2 reviews on the story both of them negative and telling me I needed to make some changes. I would like to thank both of them: Cathymalfoy and FanFicFan13 logged out. You both were right! I'm not going to change the points of view, but this is not one of my favorite story's. Cathy said she liked the idea and it would have been interesting to read aloud, but my sucky spelling annoyed her, (I don't blame her) and FanFicFan said that she didn't like my POV changing. I would again like to thank the both of then for the critic and help to make this story (hopefully) a bit better. I will try to contact the both and thank the two personally.


End file.
